confused with surprises
by sesshy's lovely kitten
Summary: they think one thing and the next happends. will Sesshomaru really marry his love
1. Chapter 1

_**Katlin…..**_

Authors' note: Katlin is a special child. And I don't beg for reviews but the inspire me so if you like it review if you don't kiss my butt.

Katlin: 14 back hair with silver streaks, kind of tall and, blue eyes with a hint of red in them.

It had been so many years since Kagome first saw InuYasha sealed to the sacred tree. Every couple of months since she came back like clock work she tried to go through the well to get back to InuYasha Sango even the purvey Miroku.

It was now Saturday August 11th and Kagome's daughter Katlin was now 14. When Katlin woke up she was all alone and she wondered why she was alone on her birthday. The reason was that her mother tried to cross over into the futile era and she made it this time. As she climbed out of the out of the well she realized she was there so she quickly went back to modern time.

Katlin felt like her eyes where going to explode because she was alone on her birthday. Just then she nearly jumped out of her skin when her mother busted through the door. "Happy birthday Katlin now go take a shower and get in nice clothes and pack a bag" Kagome said kissing Katlin on her forehead. She said "thank you mom and where are we going?" kagome told her it was a surprise.

She had a shower and got in a pair of really short jean shorts and a dark blue tank top that showed her chest (that was her definition of nice clothes), she packed her bag as her mom told her to where socks and tennis shoes and to bring her and empty book bag. She picked out a cute pair of shoes and grabbed her bag and an empty one like she was told.

Her mom filled the bag with first aid kits and food. Katlin did her long black and sliver hair until it was perfect. Kagome said "Lets go Katlin grab your bag lets go, oh you won't need your phone you won't get reception. Katlin did as she was told put her phone on the table grabbed a few water bottles shoved 9 of them in her backpack and carried one on the out side. Kagome called for her to hurry up, Katlin yelled "hold your horses I'm coming I was grabbing water and locking the door gees!"

Her mom lead her to the well and she asked why they where doing in the well shrine. "Well where jumping in the well."Kagome said in excitement, "MOM! Its bad enough you won't tell me where were going now you want me to jump to my death with you on my birthday your out of your freaking mind!" Kagome told her to watch her mouth and to close her eyes if she was scared and she did.

Kagome grabbed onto her daughter and jumped before they knew it they were blinded by sun shine. The both climbed out and to there surprise naraku was waiting for them Kagome dropped the medical supplies and said "Katlin do as I say and take the medical supplies and run that way when you get to a village ask for someone named Kiade tell her Kagome sent you to find InuYasha and to help you find him!" Katlin protested and said "but mom I don't want to leave you!" Naraku sensed Katlin's demonic and spiritual power if he grabbed Katlin he would explode. So he grabbed kagome and took off. Kagome yelled to Katlin before disappearing "GO NOW KATLIN!"

She grabbed the medical supplies and ran with tears coming out of her eyes. She ran right by InuYasha but Sango and miroku didn't notice her she ran behind the trees. She came to the village and asked for Kiade. She was taken strait to her and Kiade looked her up and down wondering why she was dressed like she was. Kiade said "girl what is your name and what business do ye have with me." Katlin looked at the old women and said "my name is Katlin and I was told to come find you so you could help me find a man by the name of InuYasha." Kiade gave her a questionable look and asked her "who sent ye to retrieve InuYasha." She exclaimed that it was Kagome and she said Kagome not my mother. Kiade asked to be helped up Katlin did infact help her up and the two of them walked to the tree where he was pinned and Katlin asked what happened to him. Miroku jumped up admiring her and said "he was pinned to the tree for the second time by a priestess Kikyo." Katlin felt the monk looking her up and down and said "well he needs to wake the hell up because I needed him." Kiade explained to her that he would only wake up if the person that pinned him wanted him to. And to there surprise a tear fell from Katlin's eye and he woke up.

He looked at her weird and screamed "somebody get me the hell down." Kiade said "Katlin your tears woke him up so ye are the only one that can get him down." InuYasha looked at Kiade then back at Katlin and said "you old hag she is just a child how can she wake me up and get me down, I thought only Kikyo and Kagome could."

Katlin looked up at him mad the blue in her eyes turned red and said "that's why I'm here you retard I need you to help me find her so either I get you down and you help me or I go by myself to where ever that freakish looking man took her and leave you here to rot!" the red in her eyes slowly turn back to blue. InuYasha had his mouth open not used to being told off. Kiade smiled and said "well InuYasha will ye help this girl find Kagome or not?" Katlin said with an attitude "I have a freaking name so use it." Miroku said "well what is your name." she said with an attitude "my name is Katlin."

Miroku Said to InuYasha "for some reason she reminds me of you and did you she her eyes turn from blue to red back to blue?" he said he did and agreed to help Katlin and she smiled and walked up to the branch that made her taller then him she had to get on her knees to pull the arrow out. He caught a whiff of her perfume as she pulled the arrow out and they both fell to the ground. Sango just stood there in amazement. But since the branch she stood on was taller then him so he hit the ground first and caught Katlin as she fell. As he put her down she just noticed is dog ears but didn't want to stair and looked away. When Kiade left for the village Katlin was digging in her book bag for a bottle of water miroku Sango and InuYasha stared at here. She turned to them and said "What?"

InuYasha said "you have the sent of kagome and a mix of mine and Kagome's looks, why?" she said "don't know about the last one but. I don't want to tell you everything I was told by her to come and find you I don't know you all like that, I know your name that's it. Any one want water?" InuYasha said there's a stream near by she could get some there. She said "why I have bottled water in my bag." InuYasha asked Katlin how old she was and she said "14 today." They asked more questions Sango introduced her self. InuYasha remembered Katlin said

That a freakish looking man took Kagome and asked her if she remembered anything about him Katlin said "he has long black hair and he called himself naraku."

They want back to the well and Katlin pointed out witch way they went Sango and miroku got on kirara. InuYasha told Katlin to get on his back and obeyed not knowing what he was doing. He took off at a run with the demon cat at his side. They traveled for a long time she ended up falling asleep on his back but unlike Kagome who snored when she slept Katlin was a sound sleeper. No one except InuYasha noticed she had fallen asleep. After they had ran/or flew for a few more hours and they stopped laid out a blanket for InuYasha to lay her down.

As soon as he did everyone else fell strait to sleep except him. He watched Katlin sleep and wondered why she smelled like kagome and had his hair and eyes of nether person. When he drifted of to sleep Katlin got up and walked to the river to sit down she started to get cold and apparently InuYasha noticed her absents and went to find her. He took off his kimono and put it around her as she jumped she wasn't expecting him to wake up and come to find her.

As he sat down she turned her head away from him when he looked at her. He broke the silence by saying "you don't need to hide your crying I can smell your tears, what's wrong?" Katlin looked to him as she wipes her eyes said "I just want to have her back safe." He took her into a hug he wasn't comfortable with it but he knew it was comfort her. Miroku and Sango looked from behind bushes quietly and watched.

InuYasha let go of her and then she asked "how do you know my mom?" he looked at her weird "your mom!" she explained how kagome is her mom and she never knew her dad. He said it was the same way with him and if he ever has kids he wanted to be right there with them through every thing. Katlin asks "will we ever find my mom InuYasha?" he said that they would to reassure her but he knew they would, he gave her one last hug and they walked back to camp. She felt like she mattered for the first time ever and she felt safe with InuYasha.

When Katlin woke up everyone was sleeping so she made instant noodles for every one. As she was pouring the water InuYasha woke up she said good morning to him and handed him some noodles. He said that where way better then kagome's but not out loud so instead he asked "where did you learn to cook?" she said with a giggle "definitely not my mom she can't cook that good I learned at school so I cook most of are meals." He laughed with her when miroku and Sango woke up Katlin handed them there noodles and they scarfed them and thanked her.

When they packed up to leave Katlin was on InuYasha and Sango and miroku on kirara. They took off and in a matter of hours. They found naraku's castle as only Katlin and InuYasha were aloud to enter the barrier so they confronted him in the court yard. Katlin was by InuYasha's side when naraku started talking about kagome. Katlin took a few steps forward and InuYasha told her to stop she looked directly at naraku and said where's my mother!" "First before you see your mother you must see what you could really do." Naraku said,

Her body filled with anger and her eye's switched from blue to red back to blue really slow and as she got more mad her eyes changed faster and faster then they stayed red her ears popped up claws came out. InuYasha looked as if he found a free cup of instant noodles kagome looked through there crack in the wall at what was happening to her daughter.

"I'll ask you one more time where is my mother bring her to me now!" naraku laughed at her demand "and what if I say no?" she just grew angrier until she said "then die naraku!" she went so fast no one really could see her not even naraku she sliced his arms and head off and took the jewel in her pocket no one knew not even her. Miroku saw the wind tunnel vanish and so did the barrier Sango, miroku and, kirara flew to them.

Kagome got free and came out Katlin was not back to normal yet as she turned around and faced them when she saw the look on there faces here eyes flickered back but that was all she had her ears, claws and, fangs still. Kagome didn't see the glow of the jewel in her pocket. Katlin rode on InuYasha's back because she was in shock and unable to move her self she was taken to Kiade's house.

When she woke up she thought it had all been a dream until she saw that InuYasha had been sitting there with her. Katlin asked him "where am I." he said "your at Kiade's hut after the shock from the battle you fell unconscious, I've been sitting here for the past few days waiting until you wake up even though I just met you I was worried about you!" she looked at him with a loving gaze and said "I'm sorry for worrying you….. Where's my mom?" Kagome ran through the door and threw her arm around Katlin and started crying and talking at the same time but she couldn't be understood.

When she finished she looked at InuYasha and threw her arm around him and thanked him. InuYasha peeled kagome off of him and she said "since you both are here I have something to tell you both!" they said "what?" in unison. "InuYasha this is your daughter Katlin and Katlin this is you father!" she said as Katlin fell back and passed out. InuYasha said "I'm her what!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Katlin...…**_

Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm so creative

When she woke up she first saw InuYasha looking at her contently he said "how are you my daughter?" she looked at him weird and said with a slight attitude "I don't know you tell me you made me?" Kagome snapped and told her not to have an attitude with her father. Just then she felt something in her pocket and asked "what's this?" as she pulled the jewel out of her pocket. Every thing stopped and they asked her where she got it, she said she didn't know.

Katlin and InuYasha accepted each other as father and daughter. The three of them stayed in the futile era and InuYasha Katlin and miroku built there hut first. That day was the first day 16 yr old Shippo laid his eye's on Katlin he asked Sango who that was and she said "that's InuYasha and kagome's daughter Katlin." He looked at her and walked over to InuYasha and said "hey InuYasha need any help?" he looked at Shippo and seen that it was him and said "oh hi Shippo yeah this is my daughter Katlin go help her?"

He walked over to her and she said "hi I'm Katlin." Showing her shy side he said to her "hi I'm Shippo need any help." She nodded and looked at him he stood 6 feet tall with green eye's dirty blond hair and a fox tail. She thought he was cute and handed him a hammer he blushed as his hand touched hers but he started working. They next built miroku and Sango's hut the next day but that night they all stayed with InuYasha kagome and Katlin. Miroku and Sango slept in Katlin's room InuYasha and kagome slept in there room and Katlin and Shippo slept in the main room by the fire.

As Shippo and Katlin sat by the fire it was silent. Katlin and Shippo tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Katlin sat up and Shippo asked "what's wrong Katlin?" she looked at him and said "oh Shippo I didn't know you were still awake nothings wrong I just can't sleep." He told her that he couldn't sleep either, and as she looked at him with the fire reflecting in his eyes, she would ask him questions about himself and he would ask her questions about herself. She told him that she was a little tired and she laid down and still answered his questions. They both finally fell asleep and then when they woke up InuYasha was yelling at some one Katlin and Shippo both figured that it was Kiade but they left they hut in time to see kagome run in the hut to pack her things and Katlin's.

Katlin asked "mom what's wrong?" she said to her daughter with tears in her eyes "Katlin pack your things where leaving to are own time." Katlin looked at her dad confused and then look at her mom and said with slight attitude "I just got here I don't want to leave I wanna get to know my dad I wanna stay!" Shippo looked and said to Katlin in a sad tone "Katlin if your mom tells you to do something you should listen to her." He looked at kagome weird "what happened to make you wanna leave?" she look and Katlin and Shippo and said "none of your dang business Shippo and Katlin do as your told and get your stuff now!" InuYasha jumped in and looked at kagome with a frown and said "kagome I just got my pup back I'm not going to lose her again I'm just not, if she wants to stay its up to her not you, you might be her mother but she does have a say in this. If she wants to stay and get to know me better then let her and from the sound of Shippo's voice he wants to get to know Katlin."

[{InuYasha wants Katlin to stay as well as Shippo}]

He looked at Shippo who was blushing and hugged Katlin as reassurance to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes. Kagome looked infuriated at said "InuYasha if you think u can handle her then fine she can stay but I'm not so good bye Katlin see you sometime soon and good riddance InuYasha" she grabbed her stuff pushed InuYasha out of the way hugged Katlin and kissed her on the head and went down the well. Katlin looked at the two guys standing in front of her as eyes filled with tears she hit the floor with her feet under her as kagome went down the well it felt like all bonds between them snapped in half.

The guys rushed to her and InuYasha lifted her head to see tears run down her face and he hugged her tightly and told her "I'm going to help sango and miroku build there hut if you need anything call for me or ask Shippo ok?" she nodded at him as he stood up he looking at Shippo with sadness in his eyes and asked "will you take care of her Shippo?" he nodded his head in a of course I will manor.

[{Shippo's p.o.v}]

I can't believe InuYasha asked me if I would take care of her that's a big yes from me! As I bent down and sat next to her she looked at me with tears in her eye's still. The most surprising part was she through he hands around my neck and of course I put my arms around her and told her it would be ok. She looked up at me and smiled, after awhile passed she stopped crying and was talking to me just like last night we laughed a lot as night came to an end InuYasha came in the hut after he finished miroku and Sango's hut. To his surprise I was asleep lying on a bed with Katlin in my arms. He had to do a double take of the scene he smiled and went to bed.

I woke up close to sunrise to see Katlin still asleep on me she looked so peaceful I didn't want to move and wake her up. So I just laid there but when InuYasha came out of his room he saw I was up and asked me if I was up why didn't I move. So I told him that I didn't want to wake Katlin up because if I moved she would wake up. Minutes after I said that she woke up and made instant noodles for us. After that day and after Katlin's training was done for the day her and I would go hang out alone some where.

[{Regular p.o.v}]

[Katlin is younger than shin]

Since they started to hang out alone every day InuYasha became curious what happen when there alone. So one day he followed them and he saw them sitting around talking and him putting flowers in her hair and him calling her beautiful. He would say she has a beautiful smile and an adorable laugh, she would giggle and play fully punch him in the arm and he would get up and chase her around grab her by the waist and they would laugh and hug. That's all InuYasha saw so he left with his curiosity void filled but when InuYasha got back home he saw a young boy waiting for him.

He went up to the boy and asked the boy his name and the boy said "I'm shin and I was to give you this note on my moms death bed so here." InuYasha took and read the note it was from Kikyo stating that this boy was his son he stared in disbelief and then saw himself and Kikyo in this boy.

He welcomed him into his home and said he would build and add on room to the hut tomorrow because he had a tinny room so did Katlin and Shippo slept in the main room. When Katlin and Shippo returned from having their fun Katlin said "daddy who is this?" she said coming in and kissing her fathers cheek he told her that he was apparently his and Kikyo's son from before she pinned him to the tree.

As she sat down from confusion she started to cook Shippo sat next to her helping her. Shin looked at Katlin and realized that Shippo liked her and didn't want to say it. So they all ate and when it was time for bed InuYasha gave his room to shin and slept in the main room with Shippo until the extra room got built. Katlin couldn't sleep so she came into the main room and to her surprise her late night talking partner was asleep and her dad was still awake.

InuYasha looked at Katlin and said "what you couldn't sleep either huh?" she looked at him and nodded her head as she warmed by the fire. Looking at each other and wondering if Shin was really InuYasha's child if so that means that he now has two pups to take care of one that's practically an adult and one is still his baby girl and will always be. He told her that one thing was for sure that she was his one and only baby girl and that nothing will ever change that. She jumped and hugged him he hugged her back. When they let go of each other Katlin asked the reason Kagome left. InuYasha said "sweetheart I don't really know but if you wanted to stay you could you're my pup and that will never change." She said to him "daddy are you getting all mushy on me!" they both laughed and he said "no I'm not gonna get all mushy on you but I want you to know that I love you and that will never change!" she finally got tired and went to bed.

In the morning InuYasha got up run around surveying the area then got everyone else up. When Katlin and InuYasha started her training Shippo watched like he did everyday that day she punched him in the gut and he flew back words InuYasha was shocked he didn't know she was that strong and truth be told neither did she. When the stopped to take a break they saw a messenger from the lord of the west. They and all in their house where summoned to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Katlin…**_

Chapter 3

After they got summoned they packed up and left. Shippo was walking right next to Katlin and InuYasha was walking with Shin. Katlin asked Shippo "who do you think summoned us to the castle of the west Shippo?" he looked at her wondering and said "so do I?" They walked or in Katlin's case rode most of the way on either InuYasha or Shippo's back but they got there in 2 weeks.

When they showed up at the castle they were greeted by InuYasha's older brother Sesshomaru. "He said welcome to my house brother." Sesshomaru looked at every one with him and asked who they where. InuYasha said "Sesshomaru this is my daughter Katlin my son Shin and you know Shippo." Shippo said "hi Sesshomaru!" Sesshy said "hi Shippo and InuYasha I didn't know you had children." He said hi to Shin then he looked at Katlin and said "hi." Katlin showed her shy side and hid behind her dad and politely waved but said nothing. Shin and Shippo and Katlin were dismissed as Shippo walked to the gardens and shin went to play in the dojo with his cousins. Katlin stayed with her father. She said "daddy I want to stay with you!"

[{Sesshomaru's p.o.v}]

Did Katlin just call him daddy my children where out of that at 5 and I guess she's about 14. I said "well I guess you can come to my study as I talk to your father if you want." She looked at me and nodded her head I guess she is shy. I took them to my study and asked them to sit down we started talking and that girl fell asleep. I got mad and asked Rai my loyal right hand man carry her to her room. He said he'd be happy too so he went and picked her up and carried her all there as they left we talked about random things and I asked him how old Katlin was he told me 14 and she still calls u daddy. He said why not I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do.

[{Regular p.o.v}]

Rai had made it to Katlin's room but before he could lay her down she woke up and made a very loud shriek as he put his hand over her mouth he asked "I will remove my hand if you promise not to make that noise again ok." She nodded he head and he moved his hand and asked where she was. The boy said "you fell asleep on your dad and I was asked to bring you to your room and to stay with if you need anything. She looked at him and said "what's your name? Mine is Katlin. "He said mine is Rai I'm lord Sesshomaru's right hand man."

She giggled at him witch made him curious. "I didn't take Sesshomaru for a man that needs a side kick!" she managed to giggle out and Rai got furious with her and started to yell "I'm not his sidekick he doesn't need me but I'm their when he needs me you stupid wench! Also you call him lord Sesshomaru not Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru and InuYasha heard Rai yelling and InuYasha said "oh shit he shouldn't yell at her lets go Sesshomaru!" they got up and raced to Katlin's room and Sesshomaru asked "why he should not yell at her." InuYasha said "she hasn't learn to control her temper and she is a very powerful girl and she will mess him up she killed naraku by herself with no help from anyone." They bust the door open to see Katlin's eyes switching back and forth and her getting angrier Rai and Sesshomaru looked at her and said "what's happening to her?" InuYasha raced over to her to hold her down when she yelled and told him to let her go. She walked up to Rai and started yelling at him saying "Fist off I will call him whatever the hell I want to call him second you made your self sound like a sidekick dumbass and last next time you call me out of my name boy, your gonna wish 1 of 2 thing either you never met me or your wish you were dead got that stupid asshole!" InuYasha took a hold of Katlin as her eye stopped switching and she hugged him.

[{Sesshomaru's p.o.v}]

Damn that child might be of use to me I may not know how but she just might. Rai looked at me with a sort of scared look on his face and I just smiled and walked out of the room. I heard InuYasha in the room say "what's wrong with him?" I walked to my study and pulled out some scrolls to research her power and one of them said "a half demon/miko will be the lady of the west one day with a powerful dog demon lord at her side to bring piece to all" I looked in amazement and for now until I figure out what I will do with her she must go see her mom. I went to look for them and found everyone in the garden with Katlin crying into her father's kimono. I went out and said InuYasha take Katlin to see her mom on the other side of the well of course he asked me why and I told him I don't know but it's important. Shin Shippo InuYasha and Katlin took off to go see kagome.

I said Rai come with me and said yes my lord I took him to my study and had him look at the scroll and he said "but she's your niece" I told him that's what kagome wanted to see them about she may not be InuYasha's child. Rai gave me a questionable look that made him look stupid.

[{Regular p.o.v}]

(With kagome)

"Mom what is it why do you need us? We were told it was important!" Katlin yelled as she ran in the house with InuYasha and Shippo. They all said there hi's and them kagome looked at Katlin and said "Katlin I must tell you some thing and you might want to sit down."

"What is it mom?"

"InuYasha is not your dad"

"You're kidding right then why do I look like him the"

"I'm sorry but I put a spell on you for you to look like him your father is that lord of the northern land witch makes you a half demon/miko not a quarter one."

"So what you're saying is I'm royalty and you have been making me act as if InuYasha was my father!"

"No need to shout but yes it's for your own safety and your real fathers here and that's what me and InuYasha's fight was about I told he was not your father and he didn't believe me"

"I don't believe you I finally have a father figure in my life and you turn around and tell me that he's not my father and that your a whore"

All InuYasha could do was laugh.

"Watch your tone and language with your mother young lady" as an 8ft. tall man with long blue hair and a snow flake on his forehead and blue eyes stepped into the room glaring at her.

"Who this big stupid looking ogre?"

He spoke to Katlin

"You will not speak to me in that tone or call me names I am your father and you will treat me as such!"

"My father u got to be kidding I'm way to adorable for you to be my father?"

InuYasha looked and broke out laughing again and so did Shippo.

He started to get mad and silenced InuYasha and Shippo by pinching a pressure point on their neck. They fell limp on the floor unconscious.

"I am shento the great lord of the north and you are my daughter and you will act in a lady like manner or you will be punished."

"Like I said I'm way to freaking adorable to be your daughter you over grown umpalumpa looking creep."

At the last comment kagome giggled and he shot her a menacing glair she coward and he turned his glair to Katlin. She looked at him like he was stupid.

"You might scare my mom but your worthless glairs but they don't bother me."

He turned to kagome

"Kagome hold her down and don't let her up you got that!"

She said blankly like she was under a spell "yes my lord" and held Katlin down

"This will only hurt a little." He said with an evil smile standing over her. He leaned over her and touched his forehead and a snowflake came of on his finger and he placed it on Katlin's forehead and pushed it into her skin and kagome took the spell off of Katlin and her ears and claws faded away and her silver streaks turned blue. 

She screamed in pain trying to get free of he mother and fight him as he pushed the snowflake deeper into her head and started to laughed as the image appeared on her head

"You're weak you need my mother to hold me down to do this why not fight like a man you panzey of wait I forgot you not a man you need to have some balls to fight on your own to be a man."

When the snowflake was completely in her head he reached down and slapped her. She held her face and laughed when her mother let her go he looked confused.

"Why do you laugh when I strike you?"

"Because you just proved my point a real man doesn't hit women!"

"Stop laughing at your father right now!" kagome screamed

"InuYasha was more a father to me in the past 2 months then he will every be to me."

He pressed the pressure point on her neck and Katlin fell unconscious. He picked her up and took Katlin and kagome back to the castle of the north.


	4. Chapter 4

Katlin….

Chapter 4

Katlin woke up to a knock on a door she opened her eye's and screamed "where the hell am I." the maid flinched and stared -_I see why I was warned of her temper-_ she scurried to the wardrobe and picked out a light blue kimono and pink ribbon for Katlin to where

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting your clothes for today princess Katlin."

"Who picked out all these bright colors I like dark colors. If I'm gonna be the princess…. it's my way or no way!"

"Yes princess but your mother picked out these clothes for you and breakfast will be ready soon and…" she was cut off by Katlin.

"What's you name?"

"My name is Lindsey princess Katlin."

"Well Lindsey tell my parents I will not be attending breakfast and leave me but first show me where the tailors and seamstresses are?"

"Right away princess Katlin and may I ask why?"

"Do you know or not?"

"Yes I do."

"then take me their after I get dressed."

"Yes princess."

Katlin gathered up the out fit she was wearing when she came here a pair of skinny jeans and a tank to brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail and was taken to her destination and the maid scurried off. She went in as she closed the door and they all stood up.

"Good morning princess Katlin what can we do for you?"

"I want a wardrobe that first my style."

"We asked you mother what you liked and that's what she told us."

"My mother can barely remember my birthday let alone my style."

"Well then you tell us what your style is."

"I will not."

"But princess you need clothes."

"Yes I do and you will leave this room and come back in an hour I will be finished by then." 

They all looked confused but did as the where told. They showed her where to find the material and left and sat in the garden.

(1 hour later)

They came back in the room to see a lot of clothing made and Katlin finishing up a shirt. when she finished there where 3 pairs of skinny jeans 4 pair of normal jeans 2 mini jean skirts one with lace at the bottom 3 tank tops 3 t-shirts and 3 long sleeve shirts

"Princess you made all of these clothes by your self."

"Yes I design my own clothes. Would you like to see me in them to see my good job." she asked

"Yes we would." They said excited 

She put them on one out fit at a time they didn't approve of some of the clothes. They where to reveling the thought but didn't say anything. The last one was what se was wearing for the day the dark blue jean mini with lace and a black tank to with a heart sown on it. She was she was wearing the platform flip-flops that she wore here

"They are awesome. One day would you teach us to make them for you?" 

A servant ran in and said "princess Katlin you have been summoned to your fathers study." He had noticed what she was wearing and said "you can't go like that though."

"Why not I am the princess aren't I."

"that's the point it is to reveling for a princess to be wearing."

"Like I said to Lindsey this morning my way or no way."

"Very well."

He took her to her room and put her clothes on her bed. She then was taken to her fathers study knocked on the door.

"enter." Her father said 

She entered and her mother and father looked at the way she was dressed. She saw the furry in her fathers face and giggled walk to a chair and sat down and crossed her legs

kagome asked " what happened to those kimonos I picked out for I made sure they where what you liked?"

"No mom you didn't their bright colors and dresses I don't like dresses. Mom if I'm going to do this whole princess thing it's my way or no way"

"you know we…." He was cut off by a knock on the door a servant came in when her father said enter and said "my lord company has arrived?"

"Ah yes send him in."

"Wait Lindsey."

"Yes princess?"

"What company?"

"That is none of your concern Katlin he is my company and u will treat him as such and behave yourself, and don't speak unless you're spoken to. do you understand?"

Katlin's smile faded fast.

"No you stupid umpalumpa don't yell at me again or you will regret it! UUUUGGHHHH!"

"You will not speak to me that way Katlin I am your father a you will treat me as such! Or else"

"Or else what."

"You'll be punished for your actions."

"Ha! You make me laugh you think this isn't punishment, what were you gonna do show your not a man and hit me again if that's the case I dare you you'll never see me again and that's a promise not a threat, or where you gonna lock me in my room away from my friends because you already did that I can't see my friends at all because if they come here you'd kill them. HELL I would be happy living with Sesshomaru he may not smile much but when he's around me he does smile anywhere is better then here. God!"

"Young lady don't get that tone with your father!"

"And mom you sit here and let him do this shit to me all because you don't have the balls to stand up for yourself!" 

"Young lady!"

"Katlin hoshi you will not speak to me or your mother like that again!"

"Or what?" his anger got the best of him, he got up and smacked her and made her fly across the room.

She got up as tears escaped her eye's and they were sad not angry tears.

"THAT'S IT YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN IM GONE GOODBYE FOR EVER!"

"no wait Katlin please stay I'll never hit you again I swear." 

"where have I heard that before oh wait I remember the first time you did it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"no, no more sorry's goodbye!"

She turned around and ran to her room. She changed into a normal pair of jeans with a belt and tennis shoes. She put on her jacket and packed all of her clothes she made and her hair brush with some hair ties and packed some food and ran to the swords room grabbed 2 daggers hooked them to her belt. On her way out Sesshomaru saw her but didn't say anything.

{In the study}

Sesshomaru walked in to see kagome in tears and shento trying to comfort her.

"What happened here?"

"Our daughter has a nasty temper and stormed off and left. if you want to know the rest I will tell you after our business is finished."

"Yes I would. I came on behalf of a prophecy concerning myself and something only your castle has."

"Well let's take a look then shall we" 

Sesshomaru hands him the scroll and shento read it and looked at Sesshomaru with a very pail face and said,

"She did say she liked hanging out with you."

"Shento?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Who said they liked hanging out with me"

"the person described in this scroll"

"….."

"Katlin!"

"Ohhhh ok"

"Then it is settled?"

_-What is he talking about? - _Sesshomaru thought


	5. Chapter 5

Katlin….

Chapter 5

Pervious:

Katlin ran away and Sesshomaru shows prophecy to Katlin father

Now:

"You forget lord Sesshomaru I can read you're thought's I'm talking about you marrying Katlin?"

"Oh….so are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Very well" he sighed and explained every thing that happened to Sesshomaru and his face went pail.

"Damn she has a mouth and is a very open minded person! I saw her on my way in but she didn't notice me."

"You did she said that she was running away and said that every one would never see her again. I believe she ran away."

"I'd be happy to search for her if you'd like I can smell her scent and find her"

"we would be grateful if you did, she said that she would rather be with you then us she said that she can make you smile." 

"She can, but that's not the point she said she'd rather be with me then her family?"

"Yes will you find her please lord Sesshomaru!"

"Yes I'll find her and bring her back to you."

"Thank you please do so we may inform her that she is to marry you."

He got up and walked out and trying to find Katlin's scent. When he caught it he looks of in the direction and after awhile he finally sensed her close by. He finally found her sleeping under a tree with a guy standing over her.

He was about to kill the guy until he saw the guy reach for Katlin and get shot back by a barrier that is unseen. The got up and took off running and screamed "MOMMY HELP ME!" all Sesshomaru could to was laugh. He walked up to Katlin and said

"Katlin it's ok now you can take down the barrier." 

She opened her eyes but the wouldn't focus on who was talking

"Who are you?" she demanded trying to focus her eyes

"Katlin it's Sesshomaru I've come to take you home." 

Her eyes finally adjusted and focused on him she jumped on he witch made him fall to his butt. She sat in his lap and he gave her a smile that only she could cause. 

"My dad sent you didn't he?"

"I offered to come because I was worried about you."

"But Sesshomaru I don't want to go home my dad hits me and my mom just sits there and lets him do it."

"Katlin if you let me take you home now and we'll have a talk with your mom and dad. If they allow it you may come live with me and Rin"

"Really!"

"Yes Katlin really" 

She smothered his cheek in kisses. But it's not like he minded something about Katlin changes him when there around each other. She put her arms around him and he held her protectively. She started to cry softly into his chest, he grabbed her stuff and he got up still holding her. He started to walk towards the castle of the north.

"Thank you" she finally cried out in between sobs

"it's nothing Katlin I just want to see you smile again."

She looked up smiled giggled and blushed. He loved making her blush it made her look more adorable.

"That's better where were you planning on running to Katlin?"

"To come find you."

"Really"

They came up to the castle but by that time Katlin had fallen asleep in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully until her mom ran up screaming

"OH MY GOD KATLIN! Are you ok what happened are you ok where were you at?"

She jumped and hugged Sesshomaru tightly and tried to drowned out all the questions that where coming at her a mile a minute. Sesshomaru felt Katlin's body tense as if her mothers screaming were frightening her.

"Lady Kagome please stop screaming." Sesshomaru said with his usual stoic expression and she stopped like she never started.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru I'm sorry. Bring her to my husbands study." 

Sesshomaru put Katlin down and walked with her to the study. When they got up to the study Katlin's father was mad as hell. She saw him she hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Katlin what were you thinking running away you could of gotten hurt"

"I was trying to run away because of you. You stupid abusive doped up lookin' creep." 

Sesshomaru gave a smirk before he interjected.

"Lord Shento do not scream and from what a saw she can take care of her self."

"What do you mean lord Sesshomaru? She is a child and unable to protect herself"

"I mean when I got to her she was sleeping under a tree and a man was trying to take her when her senses look over she put up an invisible barrier. The men went to grab her and he was sot back into a tree by the barrier and literally ran screaming for his mother."

Katlin's eyes grew 'really I did that' she thought. Shento looked surprised and sat down motioning to have them sit they did but Katlin was still a little scared.

"Anyways Katlin we need to talk?"

"About what you stupid ogre."

Sesshomaru let out a small growl and said "Katlin stop calling your father names and listen."

"Yes Sesshy." Katlin said knowing it would make him smile and I did

"wow she was right she can make you smile but Sesshy really."

He growled again and said "don't call me that." 

Katlin clapped and smiled making everyone look at her.

"What's wrong Katlin" he father asked

"Nothings wrong I feel special I get to do something you don't ha-ha."

"Anyways like I was saying your destiny has been brought to my attention."

"English please?"

"Something about your future." Kagome spat out

"what about it?" Katlin looked curiously.

Shento handed the scroll to her as she read it her eyes grew wide as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you serious?"

"yes very."

"You mean I have to marry him." She pointed him in a playful manner 

Sesshomaru's mouth dropped and he huffed. She giggled at him and kissed his cheek right away he smiled.

Her father said "you don't have to you could stay here with us or move with him and be his bride."

"I gotta think." As she sits on Sesshy lap

"please sleep on it I want you home at least on day." Kagome cried

"yes mother." She looked at her father who was pissed that she was sitting on a mans lap.

"You both are dismissed." Shento said with a flick of his wrist Sesshomaru and Katlin got up and left. Katlin took Sesshomaru to her room and showed him the clothes she made that morning.

"you really made all them clothes by yourself in one hour?"

She went and pulled the kimono's and laid them on the bed "yes I did because look at these, these are not me I don't like long kimono's."

"why don't you like kimono's."

"I never said I didn't like kimonos and general I don't like the long ones because I've tried to wear them many time and I fall on my face."

His face lit up "that would have been something to see."

She pushed him on the bed and said "shut up you would really like to see fall on my face you meanie."

"So I'm mean now"

"you said you want me to fall on my face and that's mean."

He grabs her by the waist and pulled her on the bed beside him and he turns on his side and looked at her.

"That's not what I said. I said when it happened I would have been a site to see. But I don't want you to do it again."

"Oh really so when I get up if I fall on my face you wouldn't laugh."

"I didn't say that either."

"Aha so you would laugh I see how it is ugh"

Katlin went to get up to just to be punned back down by Sesshy. Her blue eyes meeting his gold eyes. 

"its getting late we should go to dinner" Katlin said trying to look away from his eyes

"yea we should" he got up looking at Katlin with an out stretched hand she took his had and got up. They walked to dinner together they sat down. Right when dinner was served Sesshomaru and Katlin were getting drilled with questions left and right.

"Where were you to?"

"In my room"

"doing what?"

"Talking."

"About what"

"why were you alone in a room with a man?"

Dinner dragged on and the questions kept coming after a while Katlin started to get mad and then Sesshomaru saw her eyes flicker.

"Please calm down Katlin" Sesshomaru said

"may I be excused father?"

"No you will sit here and answer my questions."

"I don't want to answer your freaking questions anymore so shut the hell up and leave me alone" Katlin got up and ran to her room and locked her door. She went and through all of her clothes on the floor and barred her head in the pillow.

[{Sesshomaru p.o.v}]

After dinner I spoke to her father and answered all of his questions and went to find Katlin. I got in front of her door and smelled tears and herd her singing he sat there listening.

(I don't own the song what would you do by city high)

Boys and girls wanna hear a true story  
>Saturday night I was at this real wild party<br>They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
>About five or six strippers trying to work for a buck<br>Then I took one girl outside with me  
>Her name was Loni she went to junior high with me<br>Said why you up in there dancing for cash  
>I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last<br>She said

What would you do if your son was at home  
>Crying all alone on the bedroom floor<br>'Cause he's hungry  
>And the only way to feed him is to<br>Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
>And his daddy's gone<br>Somewhere smoking rock now  
>In and out of lock-down<br>I ain't got a job now  
>So for you this is just a good time<br>But for me this is what I call life

Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
>That's no excuse to be living all crazy<br>Then she looked me right square in the eye  
>And said everyday I wake up hoping to die<br>She said nigga I know about pain 'cause  
>Me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us<br>Before I was a teenager  
>I done been through more shit<br>You can't even relate ta

What would you do if your son was at home  
>Crying all alone on the bedroom floor<br>'Cause he's hungry  
>And the only way to feed him is to<br>Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
>And his daddy's gone<br>Somewhere smoking rock now  
>In and out of lock-down<br>I ain't got a job now  
>So for you this is just a good time<br>But for me this is what I call life

Then she said  
>What would you do if?<br>Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
>what would you do if?<br>'Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through  
>what would you do if?<br>Get up on my feet and stop making up tired excuses  
>what would you do if?<br>Girl I know if my mother could do it baby you can do it!

What would you do if your son was at home  
>Crying all alone on the bedroom floor<br>'Cause he's hungry  
>And the only way to feed him is to<br>Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
>And his daddy's gone<br>Somewhere smoking rock now  
>In and out of lock-down<br>I ain't got a job now  
>So for you this is just a good time<br>But for me this is what I call life

When she was done I knocked on the door and said "Katlin it's me open up" see unlocked the door and let me in. I came in and she closed and locked the door behind me and she hugged me. You have a beautiful singing voice. She thanked me and I kissed the top of her head.

[{Regular p.o.v}]

"Katlin will you sing for me again?"

"You like my singing that much"

"yea who wouldn't?"

"a lot of people actually"

"well there stupid half-wits" Katlin kept hugging him and picked a song from the top of here head

(don't own this one either there goes my life)

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
>Got my whole life ahead.<br>Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
>How'm I gonna raise one.<p>

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
>So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.<br>Oh well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>Might as well kiss it all good-bye.<br>There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
>That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.<br>Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
>as she fumbles up those stairs.<br>She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
>Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.<p>

He smiles...  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>I love you, daddy good-night.<br>There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
>With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.<br>He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
>She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.<p>

And he cried,  
>There goes my life.<br>There goes my future, my everything.  
>I love you.<br>Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
>There goes my life.<br>Baby good-bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Katlin….

Chapter 6

Author's note: remember in the futile era girls got married at like 10 and Sesshomaru has both of his arms in this story.

"Katlin your voice is just beautiful. And I talked to your dad he's pissed off." Sesshomaru says sucking up to her 

"Aw thanks. I hate my dad!" she started to get angry again and her eyes flashed red again

"Katlin you have to calm down or your going to end up hurting yourself" Katlin gave him a soft smile and pushed him away so she could jump on the bed and sit all innocent looking.

"Come join me Sesshy" as she putted the bed next to her.

"Are you really going to keep calling me Sesshy" as he smiled and sat down with her

"when you stop smiling when I say it I'll stop. Then again I'll just have to think of a new nickname." She leaned up against him. He felt something that he never felt before he looked at her and figured out he loved her.

"Sesshy?"

He smiled once again "yes Katlin."

"I have my answer."

"I thought u were supposed to sleep on it."

"As you can se I don't listen well." She giggles and through her arms around his neck

"I see that. So what did you pick" obviously knowing the answer

"do I have to answer that?" as she kissed his lips softly and he pulled her in to make the kiss deeper. They pulled apart for air.

"I guess not it's getting late we should go to bed big day tomorrow night." As he kissed her again and got up to leave she grabbed his arm and pleaded.

"Stay with me please."

"are you scared to be alone?"

"No I just want you to stay."

"But it's not right."

"It's not like were going to do something right that's for after marriage."

"I guess your right"

"I know I'm right so come lay back down with me Sesshy please."

"alright." He said with a huge freaking smile

He climbed into bed next to Katlin wrapped her in his arms and they fell asleep. (He was not under the covers he was on top of them.)

The next morning Sesshy woke up with Katlin laying on his chest. As he closed his eyes someone was pounding on the door making both of them jump. Katlin got up and went to unlock and open the door.

"Can't a girl get some damn sleep?"

"Where is he?" said the angry father

"its 5:30 in the freaking morning English ogre."

"Where is Sesshomaru he never returned to his room last night." As is anger showed

"good ogre your observant. That's because he slept in here with me."

"HE WHAT!" he reached back and slapped Katlin and made it hard enough that see flew across the room and her dad stormed over to Sesshomaru.

"You better not have touched her." Katlin put a barrier up around Sesshy and laughed

"why are you laughing wench!"

"Oh so now your daughter is a wench? Huh"

"did he touched you!"

"No why would I protect him if he did. Anyways that's for after the wedding." And she busted out laughing.

"so you made your choice have you"

"yes I have and know he knows why I decided him right after dinner dumbass ogre!"

"Fine pack your shit and get the hell out?"

"Fine we will." 

Kagome came in then and said with a yawn "you will what?"

"Mom Sesshomaru slept in here with me last night and this stupid ogre keeps trying to hurt him for it. Yes he slept in here with me but nothing happened." She mumbled under her breath "except for us kissing nothing happened."

"What Katlin I believe you that nothing happened and I trust lord Sesshomaru to not try anything. You made your choice already?" 

Sesshy smirked at kagome's comment

"yes mom I have I'm going with Sesshomaru and mom are you really going to stay with this abusive ogre?"

"I have no choice Katlin I'm his mate."

"Where's the mark then."

"it's here."

Kagome pulled the neck to her kimono down to show the mark. Katlin put her hand over it and her hand started to glow blue. When the glow dissipated Katlin moved her hand and fell unconscious from all the energy and power she used. Sesshomaru caught her and looked at where the mark was supposed to be but it was gone.

"Kagome look your matting mark is gone your no longer his mate." 

She looked and danced the happy dance. Shento lunged at kagome but even though Katlin was unconscious she through up a barrier around her mother witch sent shento flying into the wall knocking him unconscious.

"Hurry before he wakes up help me get Katlin's stuff and get your stuff."

"Why my stuff?"

"you are no longer trapped here I will take you to your friend sango"

"ok thank you lord Sesshomaru."

"you don't have to add the lord any more where friends."

"ok we don't have that much stuff here so."

Kagome grabbed a bag and Sesshy put Katlin's still unconscious body on the bed and helped kagome grab all Katlin's stuff. While Sesshy put Katlin's stuff in the bag kagome went and packed her stuff when she came back Sesshy was ready to go.

"you ready kagome?"

"will be in just one second." Kagome walked up to were shento was laying and kicked him in the nuts many times.

"now I'm ready here feel that when he comes to."

He said sarcastically "remind me to not get you mad."

Sesshy picked Katlin up walked outside with kagome and summoned his cloud. He stepped on and looked to kagome

"you coming don't me scared."

"Will I fall off?"

"The only way you'd fall is if you step off." 

She stepped on and sat at his feet enjoying the ride.

Sesshy looked at Katlin and thought to himself: I don't understand how she can remove a matting mark. **God she's so beautiful.** Oh no not you again. **You think you can get rid of me I'm your inner demon you can't get rid of me.** Wish I could though you come at the worst times. **No I come at the best time to give you advice think about it doesn't Katlin's mother look like khan's sister maddorico. **Actually she kind of does. **That's because she is maddorico's reincarnation not Kikyo's damn khan's gonna kill you because that makes Katlin his niece.** That also means he's gonna kill you to cause your me. **Damn your right I'm gonna go away know.** 'Silence' damn damn damn I'm gonna be dead.

"hey kagome?"

"yea Sesshomaru?"

"did you know that your not Kikyo's reincarnation "

"what?"

"do you know some one by the name maddorico?"

"yea the person that created that sacred jewel"

"well it just makes sense think about it Kikyo destroys the jewel at her death and you make a new one appear and it was pushed out of your body by a demon just like she did."

"now that I think about it, it does."

"that means you have a brother and he's the healer at my castle."

"I do?"

"yes his name is khan."

"can I meet him before you take me to sango?"

"as you wish." 

He changed his course and took them to his house. When they got there Sesshy laid Katlin in his bed. He told kagome to stay with Katlin while he went to get khan. Kagome's face lit up and he went to khans room and pounded on the door.

khan opened the door and said "you better have a good reason to wake me up."

"it is khan I've brought my soon to be wife and her mom to meet you. Just don't kill me?"

"kill you for what?" he gave Sesshy a look

"well my soon to be wife is your niece and her mom is your sisters reincarnation."

"My who do what!"

"all truths!"

"dude that's my niece as you say so I might not kill you now but I will"

"well your niece Katlin is unconscious."

"what did you do to her!"

"I didn't do any thing she removed her mother mating mark so she would be free from an abusive mate."

"But it's impossible to remove a matting mark."

"That's what I said but se did it and she has been unconscious since."

"Take me to them"

"Ok."

Sesshy took khan to see them. They walk in and kagome stands up and looks at khan. Khan is confused staring at kagome and then at the bed.  
>"Khan this is your sister kagome and your niece Katlin is laying on the bed."<p>

"Hello kagome my name is khan I was told you're my sisters reincarnation but it doesn't make a difference your still family."

"yes hello khan this is my daughter Katlin."

He walks over to Katlin and sits next to her. He holds his hands over her and they glow white and heal Katlin.

"She has a dislocated shoulder what happened."

Kagome stepped in and said "he father hit her."

"Next time I see the bustard I'll kill him. Wait who is he."

"the lord of the north" Sesshy said

"doesn't matter I'll still kill him for hurting my niece."

Katlin started to wake up but they didn't notice until khan turned to her.

"well good morning sleepy head."

Katlin screamed at the top of her lungs and it hurt every one in the rooms ears.

"HOLEY SHIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" SHE SCREAMED

"Katlin stop screaming at your uncle?"

"My what? I'm soooooo confused. I thought you where Kikyo's reincarnation" she says holding her head

"So did I but I'm not so that Inu jerk can shove it"

"hey he's a nice guy mom. Sesshy!" as she runs and jumps on Sesshomaru

khan busted out laughing "Sesshy really?"

"So it makes him smile for me I could always start calling you uncle khany." She said with a giggle

"khan stay here while I take kagome to her friend sango ok."

"fine." Still pouting about the khany thing.

Sesshy and kagome left in search of Sango's hut

-with Katlin and khan-

"relax uncle khan it was a joke geez."

"but I'm still not a girl Katlin."

"cheer up or I'm gonna sit on you?"

"I'm to fast for you to be able to sit on me."

"you think so. I'll give you a 10 second head start." 

Khan got up and ran to the garden where Katlin pinned him to the ground and sat on him. That's when Rai came out for some fresh air.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to catch you I think I did."

"sure just keep lieing to yourself."

Rai turn the corner to see Katlin sitting on khan pinning him to the ground.

Katlin looked up "oh hi Rai. Now uncle khan are you going to cheer up."

"No now get off of me. Hi Rai"

"Hello lady Katlin and master khan"

"no I'm not getting up until you cheer up." 

"Ugh Katlin you're a pain in the ass!"

"I know thank you!" Rai started laughing and fell to the ground

"that wasn't a compliment."

"Oh I know but I also know I'm a pain in the ass just ask Rai he's scared of me."

Khan looked at Rai "Rai you're really scared of Katlin damn she must be powerful"

"you should see her when she's mad her eyes change from there normal blue to red back to blue and she gets loud and scary"

khan looks up at Katlin "really mine do that to when I'm mad"

"well I've learned that I can do it even if I'm not mad"

"let me see." Katlin concentrated and her eyes turned red then blue then red and back like 7 times

"wow that's scary but cool will you let me up now"

"have you cheered up?"

"Yes I have now go sit on Rai"

"no I don't want to sit of Rai right now."

Katlin got up and sat on a bench and explained every thing to them 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Katlin….**_

Chapter 7

Rin looked out her bedroom window wondering when Sesshy would get back. She looked down to see Katlin with Rai and khan in the garden. She took off down the stairs and tackled Katlin of the bench to the ground.

"Katlin you came back!"

"Well hello to you to Rin."

"What are you doing here" Rin says helping Katlin off the ground

"waiting for Sesshomaru and hanging out with my uncle."

"Master Khan's your uncle ha Mr. Sleep all the time."

"Watch it Rin" khan growled

"yes master khan"

"uncle khan do I have to sit on you again"

"no" khan got up and walked to the other side of the pond.

"Aw khan you're scared of your niece."

"Sesshy!" Katlin jumped on Sesshy and kissed him lightly. Rin looked at them weird and then went and hugged him.

"Master Khan it's time for my lesson" Rin turned to him

"very well lets go."

Rai said "I must return to my duties my lord, my lady."

"Bye Rai." Katlin said waving

"so Katlin did you have fun"

"yes my Sesshy I did"

He smiled ear to ear "hey why is your uncle scared of you"

"cause I told him if he didn't cheer up I'd sit on him."

"And did he?"

"No so I sat on him and pinned him to the grass"

"I would of loved to see you beat khan."

"yea it was pretty funny any ways I gotta go change, my clothes are dirty."

She kissed him and then walked up stairs to change. When she got up to the bed room and closed the door to turn around and see Sesshy standing there.

"I thought I left you down stairs?"

"You can't get away from me that easy." As he pulls her close to his body

"I have to change Sesshy."

"Who said?"

"I could walk around naked like I want to but other people are here so I can't"

"You wanna walk around naked then walk around the room naked but don't leave this room and keep the door locked."

"So your giving me permission to be naked."

"Yes, yes I am."

He leans down to kiss her and there lips meet he pulls her closer to deepen the kiss as he nibbles her bottom lip asking entrance to her mouth she lets him in and his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. When they pulled apart for air they look deep into each others eyes

"oh my god!"

"What is it Katlin."

"You de-virgin-ized my mouth!" she said blushing

"really that's how your going to be?"

"Yep but you still love me." She said leaning for another kiss he kissed back and then Katlin pulled away and striped to change. All the while she was changing Sesshy watched her and she could feel him doing it.

"Are you gonna keep watching me?"

"And if I do, then what?"

She pulled on her skinny jeans and ran to him knocking him on the bed she sat on him and held his arms down.

"I'll sit on you!" she said kissing him. Just them he got is hands free and flipped her over so he was over her pinning her to the bed. She squirmed to get free she saw lust in his eyes he wanted her but that made her squirm more. As she was squirming he loosened his grip and she pushed him off.

[{With kagome}]

"hi sango!" she ran and tackled her friend

"oh my god kagome! Where's Katlin?"

InuYasha walked out of the hut and asked the same question.

"Well it seems that I'm not that clay potted bitches reincarnation I'm maddorico's so she's with my brother and Sesshomaru."

"What why is she with him?"

"She is to be his bride."

There mouths dropped and stared kagome down and yelled at her

"what and your allowing this to happen"

"yes it's a prophecy her and Sesshomaru are to come together and bring peace."

"and you believe that shit we have to go get her." Screamed InuYasha

"no she's wants to be there you stupid dip shit go and screw your clay pot bitch because I know u did. InuYasha I have no feeling toward you any longer do what ever the hell you want"

InuYasha looked away and stared at the trees he let a low growl as khan walked to the clearing. Kagome's eyes lit up and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Khan what happened why are you here."

"Ouch….kagome let go please"

"sorry khan what happened to you?"

"I got beat up by my niece she sat on my cause I was mad"

Kagome was laughing at khan for being beat up by Katlin.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's a damn shame my god child doesn't remember me"

InuYasha looked confused and then coward to him as he stepped forward they began to talk and threats were made.


End file.
